Fighting Fate
by Heart of Spellz
Summary: 100 drabbles featuring the Marauders time at school and possibly beyond. Slash! Remus/Sirius Rated M for language mostly and eventual sexual sitiuations.
1. Vacation

_**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing and I promise to clean up after myself when I am finished. This will be the only time I post this and will serve for all following chapters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**1. Vacation**

Why Americans called it "vacation" Remus would never understand. Holiday sounded so much more festive. Like the entire world was aglow instead of hiding under a rock after horrible sunburns like "vacation" tended to imply.

Especially when Sirius Black all but skipped into the common room singing merry little Christmas songs with a sprig of mistletoe dangling from his forehead and pounced upon Remus' lap with a hearty growl of enthusiasm.

Holiday, Remus decided while engaging in a heated battle of lips and tongue, was the best word in the world.

* * *

_**A/N: These are drabbles based off of a prompt list that I have had saved on my computer for months and have never had time to attempt. The list was found at Charloft on LJ. None of these drabbles will be exactly one hundred words as this is not for a challenge. It is simply something I have wanted to try my hand at and it finally gives me an excuse to write R/S. Which, really, who needs an excuse to do that?**_

_**If you would like to see the entire list of prompts, you can go here: http:/ / heartofspells .livejournal .com/ 4211 .html # cutid1 (remove the spaces). Also, on this particular list, numbers seventy-six through one hundred are Author's Choice. So, if you have anything in particular you would like to see, please feel free to leave a request in a comment once you get there or even in a review on FFN.**_


	2. Fireworks

**2. Fireworks**

"Get down!" James shouted laughingly as he shoved Sirius' head down just in time to avoid the multiple coloured sparks that soared through the suddenly empty space.

"What did you do, Potter?" Lupin screeched as the fireworks focused on him as a new target. He lunged underneath the Gryffindor table dragging James down with him. "It's not even the end of the third day of your first year and you've already managed to cause mayhem at the dinner table!"

Lupin yelped as he took off on hands and knees, trying to dodge the persistent sparks that followed him between the cowering mass of legs and feet.

_Yes_, James thought as he lounged against a table leg, _Hogwarts was everything he'd been promised._


	3. Camp

**3. Camp**

"I hate camping," Remus grumbled as the Marauders trudged through the undergrowth of a random forest.

"We _know_, Moony," Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "You've only told us 372 times. Drop it already."

"Both of you drop it," James said from where he and Peter walked along ahead. They reached a clearing right next to the lake and James proclaimed as he dropped his pack, "This looks like a good place. Let's set up camp."

"Remus, you set up the tent. I'll search for firewood," Sirius said as he walked towards the lake and Remus' eyes narrowed. "Wow, this looks cold."

"Here," Remus said as he walked up behind him, "why don't you find out, Padfoot?" Then Remus promptly shoved Sirius into the water. Sirius sputtered back to the surface after a moment, screeching like a Banshee from the cold.

Remus grinned and began to think that camping might not be so bad after all.


	4. Bug

**4. Bug**

Peter couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed. Every time he lay still for more than three seconds, he felt them; crawling, nibbling, biting.

Earlier that morning at breakfast, Sirius had threatened to dump a bucket of bedbugs in Peter's bed for annoying him. Peter didn't exactly think it was fair punishment, but he knew Sirius to well to call his statement a bluff.

Suddenly, there was a large and painful bite on his bum and he jumped out of bed and ran from the dorm, shouting, "Ah! Bugs! Giant bedbugs!"

Sirius raised himself from the floor beside Peter's bed, his index finger and thumb still formed in the perfect pinching position. He snickered as Remus said, "All right, Padfoot. You've had your fun. Now back to bed before he comes back and hexes your bullocks off."


	5. Wrath

**5. Wrath**

Remus was angry. He did not understand. How could Sirius do something like this to him? Wasn't he supposed to love him? If he loved Remus, why would he ever consider hurting him this way?

Remus had no answers for these endless questions and this just made him livid with loathing. Peter and James weren't improving his mood by hovering around him, either. Sirius had tried to kill Snape and had hurt Remus instead.

One thing Sirius Black was not accustomed to was just how vengeful the wrath of an angry werewolf could possibly be. He would find out soon.


	6. Pride

**6. Pride**

"Sirius, damnit, hurry the bloody hell up, would you?" James shouted as he pounded his fist upon the toilet door. Sirius ignored him and continued his off key singing, causing James to growl in irritation.

Six minutes later, Sirius emerged from the behind the door, steam swirling around him, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"'Bout damn time," James groused.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Prongs," Sirius said as he made his way by Remus and over to his own bed.

James' eyes glinted as he said, "My knickers? Let's see how well you deal when you don't even have those." Then James reached to Sirius' waist and jerked his towel off.

Sirius froze for a few seconds, then turned and grinned at the three other boys before climbing atop his bed and striking a superhero pose.

"Behold," he said with a wicked wink at Remus, "my astounding manly pride!" Then yelped loudly and dove beneath his bed as he was attacked with every pillow within the dorm.


	7. Sloth

**7. Sloth**

McGonagall told him he was being sloth. Peter had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but judging by his professor's expression, it was nothing close to a compliment. And all because, when she had asked him what he would like to do after leaving Hogwarts, he had asked what his three friends had answered.

How could wanting to stay with people you already knew liked you be _sloth_? He had always thought that a Sloth was a slow moving animal. Peter wasn't slow and he took offense to what McGonagall had said.

Being a Marauder, however, told him that if McGonagall thought that he reminded her of an animal, he should probably provide an answer fitting of his mischievous side.

"Well, I suppose I'd like to be a zoo keeper, then."

Professor McGonagall ordered him out and told him to never come back.


	8. Greed

**8. Greed**

Greed had brought them there, to that moment, standing in their shared flat. (_Their home_.)

Greed had made them want each other. (_Made them willing to sacrifice families and friendships_.)

Greed had brought them into the war. (_They wanted a world of peace_.)

Greed had made each want more from the other. (_There was nothing left to give_.)

Greed had forced distrust between them. (_Lies, but how and why?_)

Greed made Remus and Sirius turn from one another for over twelve years. (_I must say goodbye, but I'm not sure how_.)


	9. Lust

**9. Lust**

Remus wished he could say that he had never felt anything such as this before. The truth was, however, that Sirius Black always made him _feel_ like it was the first time all over again. How one simple _touch_ could make all of his nerves feel as though they were on fire, Remus would never understand. Nor, he considered as he looked up into those lust filled grey eyes, did he really care to at the moment.

Sirius slid a slow thumb over the head of his weeping erection and Remus moaned as his hips bucked against the hand instinctively.

"Bloody hell!" James' horrified voice called from two beds away. "How many times do we have to tell you two? _Silencing charms!_"


	10. Envy

**10. Envy**

James sighed as he spied his two best friends sitting close together beyond the lake's surface. Jealousy did not suit; it never did. A flash of red caught James' attention and he turned his head to watch Lily Evans as she made her way out of the castle doors.

James didn't want for much and he didn't want exactly what his friends had. No, he wasn't turning green because he wanted his best friends. James' heart was filled with envy because, while they had each other, both locked in a warm embrace, James had no one.

James wanted someone to love.


	11. Gluttony

**11. Gluttony**

"Happy Halloween!" Sirius cried as he flung himself through his bed curtains, cape flying behind him. He paused when he saw his three dorm mates.

Peter was seated upon his bed with James and Remus crowded around him. They were all wearing costumes and it appeared as though his two friends were trying to help Peter finish his. Remus was holding firmly to his shoulders while James crammed socks down his throat.

James, obviously, was supposed to be Robin Hood as the quiver of arrows wiggled upon his back slightly with each shove of his hand.

Remus was supposed to be some smart guy or another. The type who wore dresses instead of trousers and glasses on the tip of their noses.

At first glance, Peter looked as though he was supposed to be a very happy and chubby ghost, but Sirius knew better.

"Are you supposed to be Gluttony, then?" he asked expectantly.

Remus rolled his eyes as James said, "No, he's not. He annoyed us though, so we decided to try and see how many socks he could fit before he choked. It's an experiment you see. All in the name of Science!"


	12. Chastity

**12. Chastity**

James Potter had learned quite quickly that very few places within Hogwarts' walls were safe after Remus and Sirius got together. At first, James would yelp and flee when discovering his two friends in compromising positions. Eventually, he would merely roll his eyes and turn in the opposite direction.

The dorm room was definitely a hazard.

Broom closets, obviously, were out of the question for the Marauder.

Empty classrooms were even a large risk.

The hospital wing, however, had never presented danger. And this time, when James arrived late one night to visit a recovering werewolf and found Sirius sprawled atop Remus, both half undressed, he glared and did not retreat.

"I am," he growled between clenched teeth, "buying the both of you Chastity Belts for Christmas."


	13. Temperance

**13. Temperance**

Remus had always prided himself in his self-control. To this day, the other three Marauders still admired him for it. Remus never lost command of his body and mind. To do so would be to give in to the side he tried faithfully to ignore all but one night a month.

Temperance; Remus had an unending abundance of it.

Yet the night he accused Remus of being the traitor; the night he told Remus he was truly the dark creature he had always said the man was not, he wished that wasn't true. The night he told Remus to leave; the night Remus walked out the door and did not look back for twelve years, Sirius wished Remus' self-control had snapped and crumbled, if only just once.


	14. Charity

**14. Charity**

"Remus, wait!" a voice called from down the corridor.

"Leave me alone, Sirius," another voice floated to her ears.

"I'm sorry," Sirius cried desperately. "That isn't what I meant at all!"

She crept around the corner and found two of the infamous Marauders a short distance away. Charity Burbage was not a curious person by nature, but the most carefree of the group sounded oddly frantic.

"It doesn't matter what you meant, Sirius. I understand." Remus continued to try to walk away, but Sirius reached out and grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall.

"You idiot! No, you don't; not at all!" Then Sirius kissed Remus full on the mouth. Charity gasped and slowly slunk back around the corner when she saw Remus begin to kiss back. _Interesting_, she thought mildly.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not sure how old Charity Burbage was or when she was at Hogwarts so I just took a stab in the dark. Also, this is obviously not what the prompt was intended for, but I liked the idea, so I went with it. Hope you enjoy! You'll find out the first part of that conversation sometime later. ;-)**_


	15. Diligence

**15. Diligence**

Remus sat in an armchair by the common room fire with his nose buried in a large tome of obscure spells. The other three Marauders, however, did not appreciate that their friend's attention was distracted from them, especially Sirius who loved having anyone's attention.

The three had tried everything to gain the silent boy's interest, from boisterous laughter and wrestling matches to Exploding Snap cards. James had even gone so far as to engage Lily Evans in a screaming argument, but all to no use. They had finally given it up as a bad job and had headed up to the dorm.

Only when they were gone did Remus allow the smallest of smiles to form. _Diligence_, he thought to himself, _is something the other three Marauders will never grasp._


	16. Patience

**16. Patience**

"Ow! That was my foot, Prongs!"

"Sorry, Moony," came the hissed reply from the darkness.

"Are we _there_ yet?" Sirius all but whined into Remus' ear.

Peter threw him an exasperated look beneath the cloak as James grumbled, "Bugger off, Padfoot! Haven't you ever heard that patience is virus?"

Remus snorted as Peter said, "Well that makes no sense whatsoever."

"It's virtue, James. Patience is a _virtue_," Remus scoffed with a shake of his head.

"Well I don't care whether it's a virus or a virtue. Unless you can eat it, I have no use for it. I'm _starving_ and I want to be in the kitchens _now_," Sirius complained.

Peter flicked his eyes in the other two's directions and said, "When we get there, I'm asking the house elves for a giant bowl of pudding and shoving him in head first."

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome! Almost six hundred hits in **__**one day**__**? That's amazing. I really hope everyone is enjoying these little drabbles. They're fun to write and I'm sorry I can't update more often, but like I said before, my other fic is my first priority. I do promise I'll update this whenever I can. Of course, though, the more encouragement I receive (i.e. reviews) the more motivated I'll be to write. ;-)**_


	17. Kindness

**17. Kindness**

Peter watched as one by one, they all fell. All through school; all through the following years with the Order; everyone fell, died, gone.

They felt remorse for a Death Eater. Flash; frozen empathy.

They raced to rescue an innocent before eliminating the enemy. Flash; frozen concern.

They tried to save a friend, a traitor. Flash; frozen shock.

They jumped to block a curse from a loved one. Flash; frozen fear.

They turn their back on a friend they trusted just a little too much. Flash; frozen smile.

Peter watched and he understood. Kindness would kill them all.


	18. Humility

**18. Humility**

"You could do with a good dose of humility, Potter!" Lily nearly shrieked, her cheeks flushing red. "That ego of yours needs a bit of deflating!"

As Lily stormed away from James, Remus had an idea and barely concealed his grin.

One week later, after enlisting the help of Sirius and Peter, the three Marauders stealthily slipped their creative potion into James' morning pumpkin juice. For the following twelve hours, James was forced to help every person in need. Lily barely contained her amusement when, with a stunning leap, James splashed into a large mud puddle directly in front of her.

"Now," she said with a delicate sniff as she bent down and patted his cheek condescendingly while he gazed at her with horror filled eyes, "that's more like it."


	19. Twilight

**19. Twilight**

Sirius' world ended at twilight. It was beautiful, really, if only tragically so. The sun was setting behind the decimated cottage and it glowed with the life that it would never contain again.

He ran.

He found Peter just after the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, his beady eyes lit from the half-light.

He screamed.

Peter shouted angry words and lies at him and suddenly the world around him rocked and exploded. As the rubble bounced and settled, he spied the tip of pink tail disappearing into the sewer.

_I am sorry._

He laughed.

_I am so sorry._


	20. Dawn

**20. Dawn**

Remus' world ended at dawn. It was dark and cold with no comforting warmth in sight. Dumbledore arrived just before the sun broke the horizon.

He panicked.

He suddenly knew exactly where the Potters were located, though he knew he should not.

He shook.

Dumbledore laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder as he told him the sad tale as the sun crested. All of his closest friends: gone. Everyone he had ever cared about: lost. James, Lily, Peter: dead. Sirius: worse.

He collapsed.

_Why did you do it? We loved you._

He cried.

_I loved you._


	21. Broke

**21. The first thing you broke**

The first thing Sirius ever broke was an antique vase emblazoned with his family's crest when he was three. His mother was particularly fond of that ugly piece of ceramic for some odd reason and he paid dearly for his misbehaviour.

It only escalated from there. The next thing he broke was his arm when he was seven, followed directly by every piece of china in the cupboard in burst of uncontrollable magic because of the pain. When he was twelve, he broke an entire stone wall within Hogwarts castle. Each time, he paid the price and served the punishment, suffering great grievances.

The last thing he broke was no exception. The only thing different was the fact that it was the only thing he truly wanted to be left whole and he readily admitted his guilt and that he should suffer every pain that came his way and more. Remus' heart would never mend completely, and it was all Sirius' fault.

* * *

_**A/N: The hole in the wall was not originally my idea. All credit for this goes to ObsidianEmbrace in her fic A Life More Ordinary. It is a wonderful story and if you have not read it, I highly recommend doing so.**_


	22. Storm

**22. Storm**

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Remus asked, not looking up from the floor.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No," the werewolf replied, "I'm afraid I do not."

Sirius huffed in frustration. He reached forward and grabbed Remus' chin, forcing the smaller boy's gaze to meet his. "Do you love me?" he asked softly, forcefully, heartbreakingly.

Remus swallowed. "I – I'm not –" he stuttered before giving up.

He was caught, trapped, by that striking grey stare. Sirius had eyes that could pin a person completely immobile, unable to even breathe. Roiling eyes, the colour of a fast approaching storm.

"Yes," Remus answered quietly, "I do."


	23. Dog Days

**23. Dog Days**

They were sprawled beneath the beech tree in various positions of rest. James lay on his stomach, gazing almost idly down to the lake where a glint of red could be seen. Peter sat to his left, picking at a patch of browning grass. Remus sat with his back leaning against the tree watching Sirius who was flopped over upon his back, staring at the bright blue sky as his fingers worked lazily at the skin around Remus' ankle.

"Why is it so bloody _hot_?" he finally exploded on a breath of air.

"It's the Sirius Days of Summer," Remus replied soberly.

James snorted and Peter shook his head in exasperation as Sirius turned to look at Remus. "The what?" he asked curiously.

Remus grinned. "The Dog Days of Summer."

Sirius stared at him for two seconds before he collapsed back against the ground in a fit of laughter.


	24. Shore

**24. Shore**

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not."

There was a snicker from behind him.

"Then why are you shaking, Sirius?" Remus asked him innocently.

Sirius turned and scowled at the smaller boy.

"He does have a point, you know," James commented lightly, staring at his best friend in amusement.

"For your information," Sirius scoffed, looking up from his feet on the shore of the Black Lake, "I'm shaking because it's bloody cold! I'm not scared of the blasted Giant Squid."

"Well, we should hope not, as you've already promised us some delicious calamari for our last night as first years," Peter added wickedly.

"Go on, mate," James said, slapping Sirius' bare shoulder, "and fetch us some squid."

Remus grinned. "Just don't let it fetch you first."

Sirius huffed in frustration, wondering not for the first time why he always got himself in these situations.

"Bloody pride," he murmured before jumping into the water head first, completely naked.


	25. Loved

**25. The last time you loved**

"When was the last time you ate?" Sirius asked him, curling further into the embrace of Remus' arms.

"About three hours ago, with you," Remus answered.

"When was the last time you laughed?" Sirius continued

"Twenty minutes ago, with you," murmured Remus.

"What about patience? When was the last time you lost that?"

Remus snorted. "This morning, with you."

"And smiling? When was the last time you did that?"

"Two minutes ago, with you."

"When was the last time you loved?" Sirius asked softly, eyes traveling to Remus'.

Remus smiled. "Half a second ago, with you," he whispered into the other's ear.


	26. Heat

**26. Heat**

Heat.

Remus loved it; every little thing about it.

He loved the word itself; the letters that made it what it was. It was such a simple word, but completely divine in its own way.

He loved the feeling it provided to his skin; that sensitive, burning sensation.

He loved every place it came from; the sun, water, fire, _everything_ that contained any form of life.

The reason Remus loved heat the most, though, was because it was what he felt every time Sirius' skin touched his. He burned and he blazed. He was consumed.

And it was love.


End file.
